


Quantum Displacement

by decorus



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, GANKE WILL HAVE NOT ONE BUT TWO TASERS, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Scary Movies, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, ganke loves miles way too much, ganke regrets his decisions sometimes, miles is trans im keeping it this way for the majority of my fics, this some silent hill shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: Miles needs to remind himself that Ganke should never make anything ever again.





	1. The Goober (it's Gizmo!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganke and Miles really need to stop thinking about alternate dimensions. . .

S i g h.

 

That’s the most heaviest sigh that Ganke will administer throughout the school year as he entered his dorm, going right to the desk and flopping his head right on the cold wood. Even though this day was stressful, Ganke still liked Visions Academy, nevertheless.

 

That’s including the fact that his roommate was none other than Spider-Man himself, which is quite funny, actually.

 

Ganke, hearing something moving off of his desk, placed said something right back on it--before it fell again. . .

 

Odd. What’s rummaging through his stuff like this? (Actually, he already knew who it was, and he could practically smell who it was from a mile away--).

 

A poke was given right in the air, and some particles of a very familiar face’s chest had shown up right there. Of course.

 

“Miles--,” Ganke says with a bit of relief, “I know you’re right there. You’re literally here, you just camouflaged yourself--which is actually pretty sly, I’m not gonna lie.”

 

“Of course you’d say it’s sly,” Miles said, now in full view of Ganke (without getting a whole squeal of a scream from him, anyway). “. . .But hey, that’s how I do it. You know how it is--.”

 

“The Morales charm, I get it, I get it--the whole “Spider-Man can turn invisible” thing. . .it’s sorta new, y’know? And the venom blast,” Ganke says in response as he lifts his arms into the air.

 

“Having new powers is something. Well, to you, of course.”

 

“Because it’s awesome. You know the phrase “ _with great power, comes great--._ ””

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ganke waved dismissively, now turning his attention to his latest experiment: a watch. “ _With great power, comes great responsibility?_ That one?”

 

“No, I was gonna say paintball. _With great power, comes great paintball_!”

 

Is it surprising that Ganke laughed at that? Not really, but it was funny to him. “Why paintball--.”

 

And the little “watch” (or, in Ganke’s case, the gizmo), started to do some amount of beeping, as well as sparking from a section of the metal. Hm. . .

 

“Hey, Mi, it’s working!”

 

“What is it, anyway? Is this your little goober that you’ve been working on?”

 

“It’s not a goober, it’s a gizmo.”

 

“Do you have to call me out? Anyways, what’re you planning to do with it?”

 

And that’s when Ganke placed his hands on Miles’ shoulders. Oh boy, Miles already knew what was gonna happen--Ganke was gonna go into some lengthy discussion about his new project and how it works.

 

“So, it’s basically a particle accelerator--.”

 

Here he goes.

 

**[---Twenty Minutes Later---]**

 

And after twenty minutes of Ganke explaining of what the goober could do, Miles was exhausted from the whole talk. “. . .So, you’re basically trying to jump dimensions with it?”

 

Ganke nods at the question, getting even more excited by the second. “I can’t believe that it’s actually working, though! Miles, this is literally my fifth Christmas gift to you--a dimension-hopping device!”

 

. . .So, a new jacket, lots of art equipment, a new custom made binder because his old ones didn’t fit, and a whole new gaming system outranked the goober--all for Miles?

 

“Where do ya even plan on going to? The last time someone tried this, five different Spider-People hopped into our dimension--.”

 

“I know, but it’ll just be us! Two bros who love each other very much dimension traveling, not even a foot apart because they’re dating!”

 

Miles kind of laughed at that--and then asked this,

 

“Why don’t we go to Gwen’s universe?”

 

“The blonde Spider-Woman? You mean her? Sure! We’re gonna pop-up in her universe and be like,” Ganke s l o w l y placed a hand on Miles’ shoulder before going,

 

“H e y.”

 

And that’s when Miles started to actually laugh. “Seriously, the “hey” thing? It’s like--,” and he does the same motion back to Ganke, and, with his deepest voice, goes,

 

“ _H e y._ ”

 

“Remember our first date? I’m pretty sure you did it like. . .”h e y”.”

 

“No, no--I was like--” _h e y_ ”.”

 

“” _H e e e e y_ ,” and Ganke laughed at that one. “It was cute, yeah--but shouldn’’t we, y’know, get going?”

 

“Of course--but I’m going to change into my suit first. I’m not going to her dimension with regular clothes on, y’know--having two Spider-People around is gonna be enough.”

 

(And that is why Ganke never wanted to date a normal person never, ever again in his life).

 

\---

 

“Are ya done?”

 

“Totally done with this whole suit thing. The question is, are you ready for your--well, _our_ , first dimensional travelling experience?”

 

“Of course. Hold onto your hats--or masks, or--whatever--.”

 

The little gizmo-goober only needed a push of a button to start up, and both teens held their hands together rather quickly.

 

“. . .Uh, Miles, what’s the number to her universe?”

 

“Why do we need numbers?”

 

“. . .You don’t know it at all, huh?”

 

“Uh--I’m gonna guess and say “65”?”

 

“Wait, why 65, that sounds ol--.”

 

And the gizmo immediately pulls the both of them into one huge portal of collateral quantum physics. Really, what could go wrong with this?

 

A lot.


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in other words, Ganke's very own mistake teleports the boys somewhere else. . .

“So, uh, how does one deal with all the glitching?”

“I’ve never glitched out before. How does it feel?”

“. . .Horrible.”

This was the most nauseating thing that Ganke’s ever felt in a while (he almost threw up, but hey, he lived). Travelling through dimensions is like an acid trip of different places all mixed up in this one web of things--or whatever he just summed it up as.

“Hey, Ganke, when do you think we’ll get there?”

“Time is all messed up right now, so I’m gonna guess and say. . .ten minutes?”

Ten minutes were going to suffice, 'cause going through threads of different dimensions and not even peering into them to see where they were was the problem.

"What do you think her dimension looks like, Miles? Does it look exactly like ours or is it--."

 

Said question was interrupted from something coming from the device. . .not a signal of getting closer to her universe, no, but. . .it was more--fiery.

So fiery to the point in which Ganke had thrown it off before realizing what the hell he just did.

". . .Uh, Miles?," and that's when Ganke looked down to see said device falling gradually (and on fire) from their own spot. ". . .I dropped it."

"You  _what_?"

"I dropped it! 

"How do you  _drop_ it?!"

"It was on fire!"

"Well, we have to go back for it!," Miles said, grabbing Ganke's hand (and Ganke screams), immediately diving down rather fast to retrieve said device. Trying to grab it (and not to get burnt), he just followed behind with Ganke in tow before noticing that they were coming into contact with a thread of interdimensional webbing.

And, through major protest, they decide to go through it, following the flamed gizmo--but not really.

Zip-zapping between buildings and zig-zagging through the sky, both of the teens eventually hit a giant screen, crashing right into it.

Annnnd falling right after.

"That's what _that_ feels like. . .," Miles said in response to all of that, helping Ganke off of the ground. Now bruised in the face and totally confused as to where they are, both of them surveyed their surrondings, checking for the probably now charcoal-ed gizmo--.

". . .Miles."

"Yeah?"

". . .Where's the gizmo?"

Miles did a tiny double take before looking back to him. Oh, great.

"I thought I gave the goober to you--isn't it supposed to be on your wrist or something?"

"You're _supposed_ to hold it,  _not_ put it on your wrist." 

"Then we'll go find it and give it back to you--."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then go get the gizmo."

"So, I'm going alone for it?"

"Yes!"

"This is so pretentious," and Miles rolled his eyes as he searched around in the red sk--.

Wait. A  _red_ sky? That wasn't exactly as normal as he thought it would be. . .he thought Gwen's universe would be much like his own, not some creepy-looking Silent Hill shit.

"Ganke."

". . .Yeah?"

"Why did we guess? Huh?"

". . .I don't get it, why are you asking that?"

"Look up."

And Ganke decided to look up for one minute. Yep, red sky. Yep, red undertones everywhere, and yep, lots and lots of fog--everywhere.

". . .I see the problem."

"Of _course_ you do! We need to get out of here. . .somehow."

"Babe, please, we can't get out of here without the gi--."

And in that moment, Miles had swung away. _Curse those spider-powers of his_ , Ganke thought to himself before trying to catch up with him on foot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ganke sweetie what are you d o i n g


	3. Burning (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way that they'll get out of this alive, right? Right.

"Did we find it yet?"

"We obviously didn't find it yet, Ganke."

A minute passes between them both, and Ganke says it yet again.

"Did we find it?"

"No."

Another minute passes, and yet again, Ganke says it, furthermore pissing off Miles.

"Did we find it--."

"No!"

Annnnd just one more.

"Did we--."

"NO!"

"Okay, geez! Take it easy!," Ganke says, shuffling just a little bit. The sky was still red, and everything else seemed eerie enough as they walked through some perfectly crafted but abandoned town. Sure, this was creepy, knowing that they were alone here. . .

"So, Miles?"

"Please, don't ask me again--."

"I won't! I'm just wondering--do I have to owe you a date for last ti--ow!"

He didn't know that Miles could punch shoulders in an instant, but he did it in that moment. 

"Yes, yes you do."

"Because. . .?"

"Because  _you_ were  _late_!"

"It's not my fault! I told you that there was a problem and I had to get it fixed!"

"And yet you still haven't told me about it!"

"Because you'd get even more upset!"

This is probably the first time that Miles did a suprised gasp in his life. What did Ganke mean by that bullshit?! 

"What do you mean?!"

". . .Nothing?"

". . .Ganke, are you. . .are you  _cheating_ on me?"

And Ganke's mouth dropped. Really? Miles Morales, suspecting him of  _cheating_?!

"What kind of stupid question is that?!  _"Ganke, are you CHEATING on me_?!" Do you really think I'd cheat on someone as cute as you?!"

Alright, now it's Miles' turn to stay silent. Cheating's out of the question.

". . .Then what _were_ you doing that night?"

"I was trying to get you sunflowers, but it didn't work! I had to go all the way to Manhattan to try and get the ones that are currently on your desk!"

This nerd went all the way to Manhattan for someone like Miles. . .? Well, that. . .that kind of made him blush--just a tiny bit (it's still visible to Ganke).

". . .Huh. Uh. . .I didn't know that you did that for me."

". . .Yeah. I, uh. . .I did."

. . .This got awkward between them both. And it got even more awkward when they started getting confused. "Where do ya think it would wind up?"

"These buildings are too short--I can't really leap through 'em at a pace like this." 

"Well, here, you don't even have to leap at all!"

"Okay, but---."

If Miles really wanted to do that, he would've done it a minute ago! "These buildings are  _too_ short. Like. . .ground-level short. At best, they look like they're underground. . ."

"Underground buildings? Like the ones back in the metro? Like that, but more buried? Is that why we can only see the roof of these things?"

Miles didn't even notice that. 

". . .Yeah, like that."

"Welp, let's see if we can go un-- _what the fuck is that._ "

"Ganke," Miles dead-panned, a bit more agitated than before over his language of all things, "what's wrong this time?"

"That right over--that giant looking crab leg that we could probably eat but I don't wanna get fucking got--."

"Ganke!"

"Over there! You can get on my case about my cursing later!," and he points to it right behind Miles, and that's when he turned around to see said lengthy crab leg

". . .Fuck."

"Seriously, the cursing has to stop--Miles, you can't fight that!" 

Ganke wishes that he told him soon enough, because Miles immediately tried to jump for it--the leg slips away, and so does Miles at the quickest pace (with Ganke following right after). 

And as soon as they catched up, the leg jumped into some strange looking hole. . .

Both boys stopped right at it. 

"So. . .Miles, we're not going down there, right?"

"Yep," Miles simply responding before placing his mask on his face and leaping down. Now, Ganke has a sense for adventure, but not like this. . .jumping into a secret hole? With no explaination?!

. . .He wasn't gonna leave Miles by himself like that, so he kinda jumped in afterwards. 

Two Alices going down a rabbit hole. How  _fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day they'll get married and have stupid arguments like this,,

**Author's Note:**

> aYYY whats up yall yeet


End file.
